The present invention is directed to a system and method for electronically processing commercial transactions based upon threshold amount.
Electronic commerce systems, such as that described in my co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/635,935, entitled “Device, System and Method for Making Transactions Via a Communications Link”, which is hereby incorporated by reference, have been proposed. Such a system permits the user of a mobile phone, personal computing device (such as a PDA), a personal computer, telephone, interactive television, or interactive radio to make commercial transactions, such as the buying of goods or services, using the device. As described, a transaction may be settled electronically using a debit or credit account of the user. As further described, the account used to settle the transaction may be the service account corresponding to the communications service associated with the device, or may be another account, such as, for example, a VISA or Master Card account.
Communications commerce systems such as that described would offer providers of communications, media, or content services the ability to provide additional financial services such as transaction processing, settlement, and guarantee services. Additionally, use of such systems, once developed, will provide the service providers with increased opportunities to build and maintain customer relationships.
Of course, expansion of the services offered by a communications, media, or content service organization to include commerce services which permit a user to settle a commercial transaction with the communications, content, or media account, will increase the volume of work the provider must perform. Additionally, should the provider further provide guarantee services, alone or more likely with relationships with other organizations, the provider's financial exposure is increased.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method, system and business model which offers a communications, content or media service provider the ability to provide expanded financial transaction processing services to its customers, while controlling work load and exposure to financial risk. The present invention meets these and other needs.